You've Got A Friend
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: When Arthur collapses after cutting himself, he is comforted by his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all! It sure has been a while. I saw the trailer for Holby City and it looks like poor little Arthur has hurt himself somehow, but knowing me, I'm gonna tweak it a little.**

 **Granted this is a little different, since I usually only write about Cal and Ethan, but hey ho I like a new challenge.**

 **Hope you like!**

Arthur walked sluggishly into an empty room, wearing a white shirt, grey jogging bottoms and trainers. He was admitted and was diagnosed with Generalised Anxiety Disorder which had gotten the best of him. He stayed in the AAU where all his colleagues could keep an eye on him, but Arthur snuck out of his side room for a walk.

As he stood in the empty room he looked around and then walked over to a bed with injections and scissors in a stack of drawers next to it. He opened the drawer and pulled out loads of scissors and syringes and immediately dropped them on the floor, he bent down and picked up the sharp looking scissors, he stared at them for a few seconds, hesitating.

Back on AAU, Fletch walked over to Arthur's room with a coffee and a cheese sandwich.

"I hope your hungry, been waiting ages for this." Fletch smirked as he walked into Arthur's room. Fletch's smile went, he walked further into the room, placed the sandwich and drink on the bedside table then walked out. "Raf, have you seen Arthur?"

"He's not in his room?" Raf spoke with his strong Scottish accent. Fletch shook his head sideways. Raf placed his patients notes on the nurses station and he and Fletch left the ward to search for their friend.

Before Arthur knew, his right arm was bleeding, he placed a hand on his bloody arm and looked at the blood in his left hand and before he knew it, everything went black.

Fletch ran up to Darwin ward to find Zosia, she was one of Arthur's closest friends maybe he went to see her.

"Zosia." Fletch called as he ran up to her while she was writing notes at her desk, she looked up at Fletch. "Is Arthur with you?"

"I thought he was suppose to be in bed?" Zosia asked, slightly concerned.

"He was, he snuck out. I thought he might of come to see you." Fletch said while looking around the ward for him.

"I'll come and help you look." Zosia dropped her pen on the desk and followed Fletch.

Raf ran onto Keller ward and literally bumped into Dom, dropping all his patients notes.

"Careful!" Dom exclaimed, picking up the notes.

"Sorry. Is Arthur with you?" Raf asked, straightening his uniform.

"Erm, why would he be with me? He's meant to be in bed." Dom pointed out. Raf rolled his eyes.

"He is! But he snuck out and now we have no idea where he is." Raf ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, I'll keep an eye out, if I leave the ward now. Hansen will skin me alive." Dom feared, Raf could see his point, Dr Hansen is quite scary. Raf nodded then left the ward.

Fletch and Zosia ran past the room Digby was lying unconscious in. Zosia quickly ran back to the room and looked through the window and immediately recognised her friend, she ran into the room.

"Fletch! He's in here!" Zosia shouted as she kneeled beside Arthur. Fletch ran in and got down on one knee, next to Zosia. "Arthur?" Zosia shook Arthur's shoulder gently. "Arthur can you hear me?"

 **And that's pretty much my version so far, this will only be a two, possibly three chapter story because I don't want it to drag before the actual episode. If that makes sense.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Just thought I would finish the story before I go out test driving in my new car :D**

Arthur woke in his side room, he lifted his head after blinking, he was in a laid back sitting position. He swung his legs round, scrunching his eyes shut as the dizziness took him. He opened his eyes and looked to his right to see his upper arm had been bandaged with a blood stain. He stood up and slowly walked to the door and entered the AAU ward. He looked around before noticing Serena, standing at the nurses station looking at some notes, she looked up at Arthur.

"Hello, you're finally awake." Serena smiled with her sophisticated voice. Arthur smiled but seems slightly dazed. Raf walked up to him.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" He asked as he put a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Fine." Arthur forced a smile.

"Let's take a look at that." Raf lead Arthur back into his room and they both sat on the bed, removing the bandage. "Yep, that has definitely stopped bleeding." Raf smiled then started stitching Arthur's arm.

"How do you do it?" Arthur asked quietly.

"Sorry?" Raf asked.

"How do stop feeling so stressed and worried?" Arthur looked down, ashamed.

"Well when I have a bad day, I like to go home and help Fletch look after his kids." Raf smiled at the thought. "What do you do when you get home from work?"

"Breathe into a bag." Arthur answered honestly. Raf sighed.

"We're going to get you help Arthur, you've only been here a day. Just one step at a time." Raf assured the nervous doctor. By this point Zosia and Dom walked in.

"Hey Diggers, how you doing?" Dom asked with a kind voice. Arthur nodded in reply. Raf got up and Zosia and Dom sat in his spot and they all joined in a group hug. Raf looked at the trio and smiled before leaving the room.

 **Mushy ending there but shows that Digby has caring friends. Saw David Ames (Dr Dominic Copeland) Instagram: he and Rob Ostlere (Dr Arthur Digby) were filming in Clacton and that will be shown tomorrow so look forward that. Looks like it's going to be a laugh.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this story, will probably do some more Holby City stories, I really enjoyed writing this one. Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows!**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
